The claimed invention relates to a connector in which a flat flexible cable (FFC) is fixed between a connector body and a catch. The claimed invention also relates to a method for checking electrical contact between conductors in the FFC and contact pins on the connector body.
Conventional FFC connectors clamp the cable between a connector body and a catch. These conventional FFC connectors can be produced cheaply and allow compact connector dimensions for a large number of contact pins. The process of using these conventional FFC includes clamping the flat cable such that mechanical fixing and electrical contact between the conductors of the cable and the contact pins of the connector are achieved concurrently. For this process, the contact pins normally have contact surfaces that produce the contact with the conductors of the flat cable. However, when fitting conventional FFC connectors to a flat cable, it is possible for faults to occur if the cable is not clamped sufficiently firmly in the connector, or if the conductors in the cable are slightly misaligned with respect to the contact surfaces. This is particular disadvantageous in automotive applications in which good resistance to vibration is required.
An example of such a conventional FFC connector is disclosed in German Patent Specification No. 196 09 522 C2. A plug connection between a connector and a mating connector includes an additional lock in order to prevent it from being released inadvertently. Another example is disclosed in German Laid-Open Specification No. 44 41 137 A1. A connection having a connector and a mating connector includes a short-circuiting contact element with elastic contact pieces that make it possible to detect whether contact has been made correctly. However, only correct joining of the connector and mating connector is ensured with these connectors. There is no assurance that the conductors in a cable make contact with the contact pins in the connector or the mating connector.
German Laid-Open Specification No. 25 37 421 A1 discloses a connector for flat cables that aligns the individual parts of the connector with respect to one another and simplifies the insertion of the flat cable. The connector has a connector body through which the contact pins pass, a bearing surface on which the flat cable makes electrical contact with the contact pins, and a catch that makes electrical contact with the flat cable.
German Laid-Open Specification No. 38 38 657 A1 discloses a plug connector in which two contacts are arranged on one connector half and two mating contacts are arranged on the other connector half. A short-circuiting link connects the two mating contacts, so that the connector can be monitored for inadvertent disconnection.
It is known from the abstract for Japanese Application No. 6-231834 A that a plurality of contact elements, i.e., contact pins and contact sockets, in a plug connector can be used to check the contact status. Pairs of contact elements on each side of the connector are connected to one another in such a way that a closed monitoring circuit is formed when the connector is joined.
It is also known from the abstract for Japanese Application No. 11296262 A that an arrangement for a printed circuit connector can include two contacts located on the connector and two short-circuited mating contacts located on the printed circuit. This arrangement can be used to check the status of the contact between the printed circuit and the connector.